joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Carl Johnson (True Power)
Summary Carl Johnson is one of the main protagonist in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Nothing much about him. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C via Base with full stats| Tier ∞ via CJ's N word | Omega super duper unbeatable above all of tier and existence that no one can beat him via Cheat Code and CLEO Mods ''' '''Name: Carl Johnson, "CJ" Origin: Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Gender: Male | Can be any gender via Character Selection and choose girl form Age: After 5 years on the East Coast, it was time to go home... idk dude Classification: STRAIGHT BUSTA, GROVE STREET MEMBER, Ah shit here we go again Powers and Abilities: Weapon Mastery (Mastered all weapons in GTA), Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Able to damage goddamn train when his Muscle is above the stat.), Regeneration (TRUE GODLY, ABLE TO RECOVER BY SAYING N WORD), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 3), Acausality (Type 5), Creation (He can summon weapons by using his cheat code or CLEO Mods), Existence Erasure (With CLEO Mods, he could erase every omniverse or above realities with his thinking), Reality Manipulation ABOVE OMNIVERSAL SCALE (Big Smoke and everyone in GTA stated that CJ could warp reality, destroying or do anything he wanted with his CLEO Mods if he wanted to, BEYOND AND ABOVE OMNIPOTENCE (CJ is able to do anything he wanted and can kill an omnipotent being), BEYOND AND ABOVE OMNIPRESENCE (CJ can be anywhere with his CLEO Mods), Time Manipulation (Can Slow Down, Stop Time and Fast Forward time with his Cheat Code) Attack Potency: Building Level (Able to destroy a building in the End of the Line with S.W.A.T Tank) | Above Godly Outerversal Level (His N word buffs his strength and everything above omnipotent) | Above Everything else that no one can defeat this man (With his Cheat Code, he could literally do anything, CLEO Mods would be an overkill since that's above everything) Speed: Peak Human (He is the fastest in GTA) | Irrelevant (N word allows him to move very fast)| ABOVE OMNIPRESENT AND BEYOND EVERYTHING (Via CLEO Mods and Cheat Codes) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Irrelevant | ABOVE EVERYTHING Striking Strength: Building Class | INFINITE | TRUE INFINITE AND ABOVE ''' '''Durability: Large Planet Level (Survived falling from Jupiter with CLEO Summoning Jupiter but he doesn't die) | INFINITE (N word buffs his durability) | GOD ABOVE INFINITE (Tanked the attack that destroyed entire realities and omniverses) Stamina: Infinite (He isn't even tired when he's running from San Fierro to Los Santos.) | Infinite + | Above Infinite and ALL Range: Hundreds of Meter (With his weapons) | INFINITE (N WORDS CAN BE HEARD BY EVERY MULTIVERSE) | TRUE INFINITE ABOVE INFINITE MULTIPLY INFINITE ''' '''Standard Equipment: AK-47, Bat, Grenade, Molotov, Teargas, Sachel, Parachute, Desert Eagle, Silenced Pistol, 9mm, Shotgun, Sawn Shotgun, Combat Shotgun, Rifle, Sniper Rifle, D**do, Flower, Nightstick, Fist of the North Star Intelligence: Gifted | INFINITE ABOVE OMNISCIENT | INFINITE ABOVE INFINITE OF INFINITE MULTIPLY INFINITE X1000 and BEYOND INFINITE ABOVE OMNISCIENT ''' '''Weaknesses: The damn train | Being a straight busta | N words can't be affected those who can say N word and his N word can only be activated when he has all Grove Street Souls.| NONE AND THERE MUSTN'T HAVE ANY WEAKNESSES FOR CLEO CHEAT CODE CJ Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' * '''N WORD - CJ can say N word which most white people can't. ' * 'Famous Quotes - His famous quote will make the opponents become mindless and will not attack J. His most famous quote is "Ah shit, here we go again." ' * '''Imperfect Train Summoning - CJ can summon a train but imperfect since he didn't follow the damn train so a train might kill him instead (Unless if he is in N word form or CHEAT CLEO MOD form.) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Beyond Memetic Category:God Category:Memes Category:ALL WE HAD TO DO WAS FOLLOW THE DAMN TRAIN CJ Category:CLEO CHEAT MOD Category:CAN SAY N WORD Category:Gods beyond gods beyond beyond being Beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond Being Beyond Anything Beyond omnipotents Category:Massively Beyond Omnipotent Category:Massively Beyond Memetic Category:Massively Beyond the concept of durability Category:Another damn Godmode